


Testing a New Weapon

by 4n0nF4n



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Vore, Big Ass, Broken Prey, Digestion, Distraught Prey, F/M, Fatal Vore, Large Breast, Painful Digestion, Scat, Soft Vore, Underage Prey, Vore, Weight Gain, shitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4n0nF4n/pseuds/4n0nF4n
Summary: When Noel Vermillion received instructions to test out a new biological weapon that could turn the tide of war in the favor of any who possesses it, she was scarcely prepared as to what this new biological weapon could be. Luckily, she had happened to cross paths with Carl-Clover and after a landside of a battle, she realizes what this new weapon is, and is quickly enjoying it, even if it means the death of a young boy.
Relationships: Carl Clover/Noel Vermillion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Testing a New Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Contains vore, don't like, don't read.

Testing a New Weapon.

A Favorable Outcome.

Noel moaned ecstatically, feeling her backside inch over more of her distraught prey, bringing more and more of him inside of her with each pull, with each second. She bit her lip, casting a glance at the young boy, his soul utterly crushed as his gaze lingered on the blasted remains of his puppet which he often referred to as ‘Sis’ whatever that meant. She wondered why he believed a puppet could aid him in fending her off when all it accomplished was expediating his admittedly odd and unusual fate.

“Please Noel, I’ll help you find another test subject.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, responding only with two tight, powerful clenches, pulling the doomed boy up until his chest. His constant pleading was beginning to grate on her nerves in a very negative way, her mind bidding her to quicken this farce, but the pleasure from it all was enough for those thoughts to be suppressed. Sighing, she reached a finger behind her and began pushing him in more.

This seemed to be the wake-up call he desperately needed, the action triggering a vicious struggle to rip within him. Alas, it was far too late for rebellion and the most his struggling achieved was making her feel even more pleasured. Her ass swallowed the young boy up to his chest, forcing his arms to stick out forward, stopping them from being anything more than a mere nuisance.

“I’m sorry Carl, I would take you up on your offer, but you feel so nice in there, I don’t want to let you go.” She moaned, her hands floating around her engorged belly, happy that her uniform was malleable otherwise it would have been torn to shreds by this point.

  
As his head got closer to the inevitable end, she reached behind her and plucked his glasses off, knowing that they would no doubt be unpleasant to ingest with her backside, restricting his eyesight. She heard him sob before he was silenced as her cheeks enveloped his face, his weakly flailing arms all that is left. With a powerful clench, the appendages were slurped up like spaghetti noodles, ending Carl’s existence in the outside world, compacting him in a tight gut that made Noel look incredibly pregnant.

Carl continued his struggles, trying to force the girl to throw him up, but her stomach was oddly resilient and the most he could scrounge was a burp. She caressed her belly, expecting every inch of it with growing intrigue, feeling the digestive juices already beginning to fill her stomach.

The process had started out slowly, a gnawing itch against his skin, but nothing too fatal. Then the itch transformed into something a little more painful, more akin to small bites. And before he knew it, the digestive enzymes were tearing away at his body, the skin breaking easily, showcasing the meat and bones to the attack.

He screamed, kicking harder than he ever did, wishing that sleep could come to him before this painful ordeal was over, but his air supply strangely failed to diminish, even with all the excessive movement he was employing. On the outside, Noel was more than pleasured to feel her gut tear apart the remains of her prey, watching as his sporadic movements were shown clearly in her belly contained by the fabric. She smiled seeing his face briefly push up against the skin, the horrified expression etched onto her gut clear.

On the inside, Carl was only getting worse, his legs were nothing, but bones and his right arm had fallen off, the juices had demolished his clothes and were beginning to invade on his chest. His face fared no better, after splashing in the juices more than once, it began to melt away, half his face gone while one eye was completely destroyed, the invasion of the powerful enzyme into his open eye socket only increasing the pain exponentially.

This process would go on for the next few minutes, maybe 30 minutes if she counted correctly, but Carl couldn’t last a quarter of the time. He soon perished a painful death before her stomach was done with him, his final death spasm forcing a moan out of Noel.

She caressed her now still belly, watching as it kicked into overdrive and grinded her meal into a fine paste. She heard her gut crush the bones, making obscene noises as the process continued. Then it began to shrink, and as it did, she felt her assets balloon out, her ass beginning to widen, stretching the fabric of her pants. Her chest began to expand, growing more sensitive as her nipples peaked out from the cloth of her shirt, milk beginning to leak out of them as they got bigger.

She reached a hand up, groping her now larger boobs, feeling an ecstatic moan burst through her lips. But time for celebration was cut short as a pushing in her bowels alerted her to her prey’s exit. She barely had enough time to think before she pulled her pants and underwear down, revealing her now much larger ass as she crouched down, a rancid fart leaving her bum before she could feel the passage of excrement leave her body.

She felt the logs of shit slip out of her bum, her stomach doing a very good job of turning Carl into mush, allowing the shitting to only take no more than 1 minute as even for his size, he produced a large amount of waste. Soon, she would stand up and inspect the pile, seeing small pieces of bone layered throughout, pieces of his skull inside as well, cementing her body’s victory over him.

With a smile on her face and a spring in her step, she pulled her pants up and happily strutted her way back to base, excited to report her astounding success. All the while, her mind thinking of others she could turn to body fat. That Kaka clan member seemed like a perfect fit.


End file.
